yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Lakeside MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=5 November 1988 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=4 | former=Corporation }} Lakeside MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Jurong, Singapore. As the Jurong Lake lies next to this station which derived its name from geographical feature, it serves residents living in Hong Kah, Taman Jurong and Boon Lay, as well as people working in Jurong Port and Pioneer Sector. History Lakeside MRT Station was originally named Corporation, it was renamed in 1986. The station was opened on 5 November 1988, it was a western terminal station for the East West Line, when westbound train terminates at Platform B before it turnaround utilised nearby crossover to Platform A headed back to the East, before Boon Lay was fully opened on 6 July 1990 and the MRT system that time was declared opened by the late President Wee Kim Wee. As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors to prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. After several successful tests at Jurong East, Yishun and Pasir Ris and eventually, installation of the half-height screen doors started on 9 June 2010 and operations commenced on 31 August 2010 along with Bukit Batok. While the train services between Jurong East and Clementi was not available from 4 September to 5 September 2010 for track maintenance and construction of connector track as part of the Jurong East Modification Project, Joo Koon bound trains terminated at Platform A and utilized the nearby crossover to Joo Koon. The two shuttle trains are also deployed from Lakeside to Jurong East, but they are connected through Bukit Gombak Electrical Substation while the Ulu Pandan (the one after Toh Tuck Road and before Sungei Ulu Pandan) and Dover Electrical Substation was switched off. The original plans on 6 August 2010 was to disrupt the service from Clementi to Joo Koon but because the electricity can be taken from other electrical substation at Bukit Gombak, therefore there was a change of plans to have a train service from Jurong East to Joo Koon.Temporary MRT service disruption The station was installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans and commenced operations on 30 November 2012 with Bukit Batok. Privacy screens were installed from Lakeside MRT Station to Corporation Road, excluding Lakeside crossover to minimise noise generated from their residents. Exits *A: Boon Lay Way, Lakeholmz, Caspian, Parc Vera, The Lakefront Residences, HDB Golden Peony, Jurong West Block 514 *B: Yuan Ching Secondary School, Japanese Garden, Taman Jurong estate *C: Jurong Lake / Park, Boon Lay Way, Yuan Ching Road, Fuhua Secondary School, Lakeshore Condominium, Lake Grande Condominium, Lakeville Condominium, Sheng Leng Temple, Shuqun Primary School, Yuhua Secondary School, HDB Westwood Court Passenger Usage Patterns Station layout Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Jurong West Category:Railway stations opened in 1988 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations